


A General's Confession

by SpecialHell



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Finn & Rey Friendship, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Post-TRoS, Stormpilot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22189354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpecialHell/pseuds/SpecialHell
Summary: What Finn wanted to tell Rey in TROS
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 14
Kudos: 156





	A General's Confession

“Hey.”

Finn stopped on his march towards The Falcon’s mess at the familiar voice. He turned to see Rey standing at the other end of the walkway. He smiled and waited for her to reach him before asking “Everything ok?”

“What were you going to tell me?” Rey asked. “Before: when we were going to die.”

“Yeah, Finn, what were you gonna tell her?” Finn winced at the sound of Poe clomping up behind them. Taking a deep breath, he opened his eyes and glanced between his two best friends - the only family he knows.

“I…”

Rey looked curious, and Poe looked surly, arms crossed over his chest and hip cocked to the side.

“I feel something.”

Poe’s body stiffened, and Rey’s eyes widened. She glanced to Poe for a fraction of a second before focussing back on Finn.

“I think it’s… The Force.”

Finn couldn’t look at Poe, but he felt the tension drain away. Poe rested a comforting hand on Finn’s shoulder; Rey still looking intently at him.

“I’ll leave you two alone,” Poe said softly before doing just that. As soon as he was gone, Rey grinned.

“Do you want to tell me the truth now?” She asked, and Finn felt nervous laughter bubble out from deep in his chest.

“What makes you think I’m lying?”

“Well for one, I know you’re force sensitive, because I’m a Jedi, and I know that _you know_ you didn’t need to tell me. So…” Rey raised an eyebrow expectantly, and Finn heaved another sigh.

“Ok, the truth is… you were right.”

“I’m right about a lot of things.”

Rey was smirking, and Finn knew this must be what having a sister was like. He gave her a playful jab to the abdomen, which she didn’t quite dodge in time.

“You were right when you told me that there’ll never be a right time. I should stop holding myself back just because I’m afraid to mess up. We could have died today. We could have died every single day since we met, and now it feels like the fight is over, but we both know there’s so much to do still.”

“Why didn’t you say any of this when he was here?” Rey asked. They’d spent many of the nights that Rey was in the Resistance camp talking about this. Rey said that if even a socially outcast desert scavenger could see the longing in Finn’s face, then it must be clear as day to everyone else. Everyone except for Poe himself.

“I wanted your advice! I was going to tell him tonight, but then he barged in here being all snoopish and I froze.”

Rey gave a world-weary sigh, as if spending time around these two for the last three years had aged her a decade already.

“He’s like that because he’s afraid,” she explained as calmly as she could. “He looks at the way we get along, and he’s scared that we’ll leave him behind. Your love is pretty, but he’s not very bright.”

The sound of Chewbacca calling for Rey saved Finn from having to address her comments about Poe. Love? That was a big concept. Finn didn’t know if he could handle that kind of talk just yet. Rey shot him an encouraging smile before heading back outside to see what Chewie needed. Alone for a moment, Finn took a fortifying breath. He was a General now. He could handle something as simple as a heartfelt conversation with his best friend -slash- maybe first and only love. Right?

“Right.” Finn spoke out loud to himself. “It’ll be easy. You can do this.”

A trilling beep drew Finn’s attention and BB-8 was rolling circles around his leg. Once the little droid was sure it had Finn’s attention, it rolled away again, tilting its head in a way that even those who couldn’t speak droid would interpret as ‘follow me’.

It wasn’t a surprise to Finn that BB-8 led him straight to Poe. It did seem to be a surprise to Poe, however, who crouched down to have a quiet conversation with his droid.

“Something wrong?” Finn asked. Poe pushed gracefully to his feet and gave Finn a heart melting smile.

“Nothing at all. BB was just trying to be helpful. A few folks are getting ready to leave tomorrow; heading back home now that the fighting’s done. We were going to throw a little farewell party.”

“I’d love to help.”

“Great!” Poe clapped Finn on the shoulder, his hand lingering just a second longer than necessary. “So, uh, Lando offered to head out in The Falcon to get some drinks, and I’m gonna be here setting up a space for everyone to gather. You can take your pick where you want to be.”

“Here,” Finn replied, maybe a little too quickly. “I want to be here. With you.” Poe ducked his head to hide a smile, and Finn decided he’d waited long enough. “No, Poe, listen,” he nudge Poe’s chin with his fingers until they were looking into each other’s eyes. “I want to be with you. Always. I want us to” Finn didn’t get a chance to finish the sentence as Poe pulled him into a crushing embrace. Poe’s breath against his neck made Finn shiver, but he almost lost the power to stand when the pilot’s nose brushed against his ear, followed by.

“I want that too, Finn. So much.”

Finn was holding on just as tight at this point, and he had to make himself loosen the hold to look at Poe’s face. “Will you kiss me?” The question was timid, but the smile that split Poe’s face in response was enough to calm Finn’s nerves.

“Whenever you want, buddy.”

With a fond huff at the use of such a nickname at a time like this, Finn held the back of Poe’s head to guide their lips together for the first of many.


End file.
